Puzzle Pieces
by Cherry2013
Summary: '...And they each had a piece of the puzzle, a piece that would determine them today. They each took that puzzle piece and did not tell a soul, but soon all would know...' Watch as the whole Weasley family discovers the puzzle, piece by piece
1. Teddy

They sat at the table at the Burrow for the Standard Christmas Eve dinner, all cousins lips shut tight. Some on the verge of laughter at the nights coming events, some thinking about the disaster they would be. They had all had a memory, they had seen or heard a conversation, as innocent as talking about school when Al was out of the room. Some had heard their first arguements, and the younger cousins have seen the tears, fights and all out explosive arguements.

Every person saw what they saw and did not tell a single soul. Each one had a different piece of the puzzle that was Rose and Scorpius. Everyone of them knew that no good would come of tonight, but will they find out about what the others know? Will Ron find out what Rose has been doing? Who she is friends with?

These questions rang in all their minds, because tonight was the first time Rose had said she was bringing someone to dinner, and they only one who knew who that person was was Albus. The rest had one guess and were contemplating sharing their stories. Tonight would be a night of revelations of how they became who they are today. We start out with what one Teddy Lupin saw...

It was a warm summers day after Al and Rose's first year at Hogwarts. Malfoy and Harry had agreed to let the kids hangout at Harry's house and it just so happened that Rose was there too.

Teddy was going to get Al, but instead walked in on what was a clearly a pricless scene that neither kid seemed to notice. Rose and Scorpius were playing. Malfoy and Weasley getting along. They were talking about school and their favorite classes, and old things that had happened in those classes. Simple '...and then the potion blew up...' and '...then Professor McGonagall dragged James and Fred to her office...' could be made out in almost every story. They laughed and talked, and they were acting like friends.

Teddy slowly backed away from the room and went to find Al, his original mission. He searched a few rooms and found James trying to do some sort of experiment on Al.

"James let him down your dad wants him and I really don't feel like getting you in trouble right now." I said

James put him down and Al followed me out of the room into the hallway. The thought of Rose and Scorpius still in my mind, I decided to see what Al knew.

"Hey Al, do you know if Scorpius and Rose are friends?" I asked casually.

"Yeah they have been for awhile now. I mean it all started out when Scorpius made fun of her and she followed him around anyway. I think she wanted to make Uncle Ron mad. Anyway she wouldn't leave him alone and we...sort of...got in a bit of trouble...and she almost got in the way...and almost got hurt...and Scorp pulled her out of the way...then McGonagall caught us...and she bailed us out! After Scorp made her cry and everything! and then they became friends! They argue like hell though. But still he always wants to protect her like I dunno he just seems worried about her, but doesn't tell anyone. I don't really know or care right now. Why?" he asked after he was finished ranting about how they met. You got to love Al. He will tell you the whole story, and then want to know why you asked in the first place. I bit back my laugh, and said: :"No reason just saw them talking."

He stopped dead in his tracks and got this look on his face. Then the whole way down to the living room he muttered 'idoits...' and '...wants me to keep their secret when they can't even bloody keep it themselves...' Again I bit my laugh back and, when we reached the downstairs, went back to what I was doing.

Harry had told me that I was free to look through the old memories he had in the pansive and I was taking full advantage of that. I picked through some and found one that said 'Ron, Hermione and me become friends.' intrested on how the 'Golden Trio' met, I dived in.

I sat back and watched Ron make her cry...Scorp made Rose cry...Ron saved her...Scorp pulled Rose out of the way...Hermione bailed them out...Rose bailed them out...they became friends...they became friends...

I left the memory. Ron and Hermione were married. Those stories so similar. Did that mean... I laughed so hard I fell off the seat I was on.

Ron was stupid to tell her not to get to friendly with him. Now look what she has done. All I knew was that in the back of my mind was that, Ron would not find out, others...maybe. But Ron did not need to know about their friendship yet. I continued to laugh as I got up, and walked out of the room...

As simple as this memory was right then, innocent some might call it, it was the biggest puzzle piece of all, friendship. This was the time that Scorp and Rose had truely bonded without Al in tow. they laughed and talked and learned to know each other better then before...

Present

Teddy sat in his chair still trying to stiffle his laughter at what bhe had discovered all these years ago. He looked around the table. The adults were talking and bickering over Quidditch. Vic looked scared next to him, James, Fred and Luis all looked like they were trying not to laugh at the guest of honor, who has seemed to just show up. Scorpius malfoy indeed it was, locked arm in arm with Rose. I really tried not to laugh...

tell me what you think., I plan to do this for all the chapter, everyone pensive around the table, go minto the next memory, then go back to the present in that character's mind. Though when I get to Al, since he is friends with them, he will have the biggest memories of all. I think I want him to remember their biggest fight, when they got together and images of Scorp and Rose breaking down over their relationship, which is love hate like Ron and Hermione's. I will make references on how sim ilar the two relationships are. Please read and review and leave your suggestions.

I will also do the 'no one would know what effects this would really have' thing a lot. This is kind of a view from above.


	2. Victorie

Every face in the room turned to stare at Scorpius as he walked in the room. Each person debating to tell their story. Rose looked happy, but very scared of her family. Little did she know that almost every person in this room expected this to happen, except the adults. Each kid looked at the person next to them, and nodded. They were going to stick up for Rose and tell their stories. All would be fine. As this was going on, Victoire, thought of what she discovered...

It was a beautiful day outside and Uncle Harry was babysitting Hugo and Rose. Al and Rose has begged to go to Scorps house, and eventually he let them, now it was her job to pick them up. It had been winter break.

She came to the Malfoy's door and knocked twice. Astoria Malfoy came to the door in cleaning clothes ushering her in.

"Thank god you are here, you are here for Rose and Scorpius right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Wait, why is it good Im here?" What could they have possibly done? I mean Al and Rose were not James and Fred...

"Oh Rose and Scorpius got into a disagreement and we had to split them up-"

"You have got to be kidding me! Uncle Harry said it would be easy- wait. Where is Al?" I asked

"He is trying to talk to Rose now. You think he can explain to us?" He asked as if Al would have been deaf and blind to what happened.

"Believe me, he has gotten information out of both of them." I said as I passed to go into the sitting room.

Rose was glaring intently at Scorpius. Geez, she was scary. Al paced between the two of them and looked up when he heard us come in. He came right to me and poushed me into the hall and I bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry , " I said then turned on Al. "What the hell is going on? I get here and Mrs. Malfoy says they got into a disagreement-" I didn't finish because Al began to talk and I could see listening intently as Al retold the tale.

"Listen I have no clue what really started it but they were both talking about their exam results from the year before and comparing and got into a big arguement about who was smarter and how uncle Ron told her 'thank god you got your mothers brains' and Scorpius saying what has that to do with anything, and next thing I new they were arguing over whose parents were better!" He finished in a rush and then started to mutter 'can't just get along' and 'have to bring the family into it.'

I snorted. Oh how horrible it would be if Uncle Ron found out Scorpius basically called Hermione an idiot unitensionally. I started to silent fits of laughter, and stopped immediatly at the looks I was getting. Then something dawned on me. Uncle Ron. He can't know about this.

"Al, I need you to promise me something, do not under any circumstances tell your uncle Ron about them being friends, fighting or the things said do you understand me?" I asked.

"Do I look like I'm stupid? I won't, I will use it as blackmail later, when Rose gets really scared someone will find out, geez Vic I thought you thought higher of me. Now if you excuse me I'm going to try to resolve my stupid friends stupid problems." He said before I could even speak, and marched back into the sitting room.

"I'm afraid to go in there, Rose looked scary." said from behind.

"Yea I think Aunt Ginny taught her the scary look, or Aunt Hermione when she was yelling at Uncle Ron at one point or another, especially when she throws him out of the house." I said.

"Well she certainly has her brains, I caught her trying to use a very complex hex, you know the bat bogey hex-"

"Oh, thats another story, Aunt Ginny taught all the girls that one. Boys in our family are scared of us."

"Well then, I had to stop her."

"I get that, it's just that I had no clue they were friends. Uncle Harry said she just wanted to tag along."

"Well all Scorp talks about is Rose."

"Please don't tell my Uncle Ron, Al's right I need blackmail for when she tries to humiliate me."

"No problem, it will be fun knowing something Weasley doesn't." He said with a smirk and left to go into the sitting room.

"...No my mum is the brightest witch of her age! Everybody in our family says that!" I heard Rose screech. Not good.

"Yeah well my dad was a legacy! he was awesome at potions! which your mum wasn't" Scorpius said less loud.

"Both of you stop it. Rose, Al we are going home, Scorpius is was great meeting you but these two need to be home before her parents get home." I said and I said my goodbyes and wonderful to met yous before heading into the hallway, where I could hear the faintest of 'Rose I'm sorrys...' before I landed back in Godric's Hollow.

"Everything go okay?" Uncle Harry asked.

I contemplated. He wouldn't be stupid enough to tell uncle Ron, but he would talk to Malfoy, and after all it was a childish game...

"Yeah, just fine. Well I'm going to head home." i said. Uncle Harry said goodbye to her and she apparated home to Shell Cottage.

What she had just had just saw would be the first of many fights, but it showed that they both at least cared enough to fight with each other. Fights can be good to let out the feelings you hold in Vic thought, but she wasn't sure what to think of them hanging out and fighting like that. And in the middle of hearing them fight they reminded her of her Aunt hermione and Uncle Ron and look where they are! Then she froze. This was going to be fun, but at the same time she was worried for her cousin. She was going to fall in love with someone, that will cause her pain and arguments and family disputes. She may not tell anyone now, but Vic will tell someone to help her cousin. She knew what dating someone close to your family members was like, and Scorpius and Al were close...

It felt like time hadn't passed and Scorpius and Rose were still walking slowly in. She glanced at Al. He looked very scared, but not so much at his families reaction, but at the fact that they were walking in together. I saw Scorpius mouth the words to Al, 'she said yes!' and everything seemed to make sense, even Al didn't know the lastest development between them...this would be a long dinner...

**Tell me what you think. I'm trying to do the older kids outside of Hogwarts, because the ages I guessed they would not all be at hogwarts with Rose and Scorp, so I am trying to do small fights, and friendship stories, and when I get to Dominique, so next chapter, she will witness something at Hogwarts, but they are obviously still to younge to date yet.**

**Teddy:20**

**Vic:18**

**Dominique:17**

**Molly and Lucy:15**

**Roxanne:14**

**James, Louis, Fred:13**

**Al, Rose, Scorp:12**

**Lily, Hugo:10**

**I will update the ages based on how old Scorp and Rose are in that Chapter.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Dominique

**A/n: Sorry! it has been so Long! Trust me though, I have the best idea for this chapter, finally something about their relationship! I know it took me long enough!**

I, Dominque Weasley, are nothing like my sister. Okay I am a little, but I was not worried at all. I was actually quite bored to tell you the truth. We had been sitting at the table now for twenty minutes waiting for the rest of the family to file in and, then watched Rose bring Scorpius in. I was unconcerned though becuase I knew Rose. From what I could tell she would not listen to her father no matter what he might say, and I highly doubt her mother would disapprove of the two and would put Uncle Ron in line, but I guess I didn't know how entertaining this dinner would be, or I would have never said I was bored...

It was my las day ever at hogwarts. That had an odd ring to it. I was eating breakfast in the Great Hall, family members surrounding me at various seats around the Gryffindor table, when I saw it...

Everyone at that point was saying goodbye, 7th years, like me, were saying goodbye to teachers and tearfull goodbyes to old friends, I snorted at that. I mean come on, in two months half of you will be seeing each other almost everyday at a ministry internship, anyway back to the story. As the oldest students said goodbye to Hogwarts, even though they would probably be back, I watched the younger students say goodbyes, and tell each other to make sure to write. My cousins were even doing it, Molly who would be a 7th year next year was saying her goodbyes to her friends, Lucy who would be a 6th year next year was doing the same. Roxanne, the incoming 5th year, was saying goodbye to her boyfriend, as her brother Fred, the incoming 4th year glared and helped put the latest plan into action with James and my brother Louis, all of which would be 4th years. Quite Frankly I was waiting for the explosions to start, it made the end of term breakfast so much more enjoyable. The last of my school-age cousins, Al and Rose were sitting down and finishing eating. Al had already been up to say goodbye to his best friend Scorpius Malfoy and Rose looked to be debating whether or not to go over there. If you ask me I would say she had a crush.

I mean Rose was 13 and I knew that last year, she had no problem saying goodbye to him. It now looked as though she had made up her ind and was starting to walk over. I was now paying deep attention, what could I say I was bored and I needed something to do while I awaited the prank to start. As Rose was Halfway there, she stopped dead. Some girl, I think she might have been that awful reporter Pansy Parkinson's daughter, had came up to Malfoy. From what I can tell during the conversation sghe wanted him to write her, then before completely leaving she kissed him, on the cheek, but not. You know the kind of kiss that is technically on the cheek, but so close to the lips that it's personal? Well thats what she did. I saw suprise flash over malfoys face, but when he noticed Rose looking he kissee her in the same spot.

Rose made her way back to the table glaring at Malfoy, but I could see the hurt and ...jealousy? in her eyes. I continued to watch Rose, sad for her, but kind of happy that I was right (What could I say? I liked being right about things.) Rose suddenly looked down. I looked over at Malfoy who was looking at Rose with a sad, almost hopeful look on his face. You know how in those muggle movies the guys uses another girl to get the girl he is crazy about attention? and when he looks at her and knows she is jealous he gets that longing look on his face almost saying 'you could have me, you just have to tell me' well he had that look. I wanted to punch that scrawny git. I mean come on, he was just sitting there, watching Rose, who is his friend, get upset. I continued to watch as she said goodbye and left Scorpius. He seemed to take a deep breath and gather his thoughts before he walked over here. Great that git is going to come over and talk to Rose as if nothing happened, when he knows damn well that she is hurt and he also knows he could probably have her if he wanted her. But no one, and I mean no one listens to my logic.

"Hey Rose." He says quietly as he sits down next to me, across from Rose.

"Hey Scorp," she says pleasantly as if nothing happened. I noticed Al in the seat next to Rose look at Scorpius and Rose, then to James, Fred and louis, and Hit his head on the table. i really felt for him, our family was nuts. I focused intently on my breakfast6 as I listened to every word between Rose and Scorpius.

"So, will you write me this summer? Maybe I can even come over Al's house again and his dad can bring you over too?" He asked tentativley, as if he wanted this badly, but didn't want her to explode, and also to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines of friendship.

"That sounds great" she replies just as pleasantly as before. You could kind of hear the ice in her voice still.

"See you then I guess" He says, and leaves the table I look up. Jealousy is shining in Rose's eyes and I could see the faintest tear go down her cheek as the whole Hall arupted in fireworks and syltherins puking, having nose bleeds or all sorts of skiving Snackbox syptoms as part of the prank. I watched MaGonagall pull the three culprits to her office as I watched Rose gather he stuff and leave, and I watched Al go and talk to Malfoy, ging him the other part of the skiving snackbox first of course...

"Dom!" I heard Louis shout whisper.

I was pulled back to present day. The adults had finally joined us. Oddly, no one said anyuthing about Scorpius, the I noticed him sitting in between Rose and Al. Uncle Ron said hello to him and I knew he thought nothing more of him then being Al's friend. I wondered, did the adults know who he was here for exactly? That made me have to stiffle a laugh. I looked down the table to Teddy who was also laughing at the Adults actions, as was Uncle Harry, who I suspected knew something...Jeez, this was going to be more fun then i ever imagined...

**A/N: Okay so I updated! Here is what I am planning on doing. I will probably update this on Tuesday's at 3:00pm EST, if I miss a Tuesday, it will be out next Tuesday. Also with Winter Break coming up I will have tons more time to write this. Please Review...more reviews will make me motivated to have better ideas to write about. This was so much fun to write! I have to admit, in the kiddle of school, when I was bored after finishing a test, I actually sat there and started to think about ideas for this one. Now that they are both about 13, I think that they can start to have feelings other then friendship for each other. Of course this story would be awful if there relationship was easy and they just decided to get together and their family was 100% suppotrive and blah blah blah. I'm not saying that Ron will disown her and neither will Draco with Scorpius, but I think they will both be very shocked and I think Rose and Scorp will have fight because of their families. Just my thoughts. Anyway thanks for the reviews and the story alerts and the favorite story alerts! I really appreciate it.**


	4. Molly

**A/N Thanks to all that reviewed. Please tell me what you think.**

Molly Weasley was not naive. Although many people saw her as the innocent girl she may have once been, she has learned a lot over the years. So when she saw Scorpius malfoy sit down as a guest for dinner, she knew he was not there for Albus, he was there for Rose. Though she knew that she was not the only one rolling their eyes at Uncle Ron's issues with seeing what is right in front of his face, like Teddy, Fred, Loius and James stiffling their laughter at the sight before them. If she remembered correctly, her little cousin was definatley more then friends with one Scorpius Malfoy.

It was Molly's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Day in and day out she tried to make the most of it, parties, snogging in broom cupboards, stuff that she would not have dreamed of doing last year, when she followed every rule around. So one night on her patrols, she was Head Girl of course, that she saw Al and Scorpius talking outisde the Gryffindor common room.

"I swear you are blind Scorp!" He angrily said.

"Why am I blind Al? explain that one?" Scorpius retorted

"Well Rose clearly fancies you and you just sit there and snog some girl that you don't even like just to get her jealous!"

"How am I msupposed to know that she fancied me? Did she even tell you?" he shot back.

"No she didn't but I think the real problem is that you fancy her, and don't how to tell her so you are hurting her by making her jealous!"

"I- What?- I Don't know what you are talking about." he said and she saw him try to leave, but Al grabbed him by the arm.

"Scorp, I am your friend, but she is my cousin, and I think of her almost as a sister, and i suggest, you get it together. It does not take a genious to figure out that she fancies you." Al said. Scorpius was standing dead in his tracks looking at the floor.

He was taking deep breaths, like he was willing himself to do something he really did not want to say. Finally after what seemed like forever in the dramatic tension, he spoke.

"You know last year? I saw her talking with that Lysander bloke. she was talking and laughing with him and she hugged him goodbye! She even gave him a kiss on the cheek. You were right i fancied her, but I thought that she fancied Lysander Scamander. So I got to know that complete cow Daisy Goyle. She really is annoying and snobbish, but I was so angry that Rose was intrested in that other guy, I wanted to get some sort of revenge. So I let Daisy kiss me on the cheek last year before we left. I know it was kind of bad, but then I looked at Rose and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes as she was coming over to me! me! Not Lysander Scamander, but me! I instantly started to feel horrible and excited at the same time. She wanted to say goodbye to me when she hadn't said a word to anyone else. I tried to fix things but she acted as if nothing happened, " He took a breathe and at the same time I heard Al muttered under his breath 'she tends to do that', Finally Scorpius looked like he had the will to continue. "And this summer at your house, she didn't talk to me the same way we used to. When you left the room we would talk and have a good time, now she was too busy talking with Lily to notice me. I felt so bad. So since we got back to school I wanted to talk to Daisy, stop trying to make her jealous, but then today she gave me this evil eye and started to talk with Lysander. Al I think I fancy your cousin." He said looking slowly up at Al.

"Good now you've just got to tell her!" He nearly screached as if this was the easiest answer in the world. Then again it is always easy to see the obvious when you are the outside party.

"I Don't know how! She hates me and you know what? She is probably trying to make me jealous now, so I think Daisy will be a wonderful girlfriend! Thanks for the Help Al. " He said and turned away.

"Bloody idiots! What the hell is his problem... " and Al disappeared into the common room.

I stayed frozen fo a second. Scorpius didn't know how to handle the situation...not most third years would, but they were hurting each other on purpose. I still don't know why he was mad with Al, was it because he told Scorpius exactly what he should do, and Scorpius just wanted to be told she deserved what she was getting? I shook my head. Sometimes people were so stupid. But part of me was proud of Rose, having the guts, in third year no less, to make him jealous and get revenge, it looks like we have taught her well...

As I came back to the reality in front of me, I saw Al shaking his head and rolling his eyes at what Rose and Scorpius were saying. At least Scorpius seemed to get it together. probably with Al's help. Everyone was talking and eating cheerfully now, no one noticing that Rose and Scorpius were staring with goo-goo eyes at each other, wait I spoke too soon. Aunt Hermione seemed to notice things quickly and paled, then Uncle Harry seemed to notice that Aunt Hermione had figured it out and turned to Aunt Ginny to point it out to her, at which she nearly spit out her food in laughter. Aunt Angelina noticed where Aunt Ginny was looking and started laughing too. Great, the whole family would figure it out before Rose could even tell everyone. Oh, you had to love family dinners with my family..

**A/N: Okay tell me what you think. This is not my best one, and I don't think that Lucy's will be great either but when I do Roxanne and the rest there should be some good ideas. Kissing, arguements, crying in the bathroom, and maybe Al trying to lock them in a broom closet with magical miseltoe! Haha that would be too funny. Anyway Happy Holidays! And as a gift for you I will be uploading a chapter on Friday and Saturday! Happy Holidays! So on Friday will be Lucy, and then Saturday is the biggest gift ever with Roxanne. They are both written and ready to go, so Happy Holidays my Loyal readers! And anyone who favorited me as an author thank you so much, that makes me feel really good about my writing.**


	5. Lucy

**Okay Happy Holidays! This is aq special chapter for Christmas! and Another one is coming out tomorrow, and I have to say, the next chapter will be awesome! So read and Review!**

I was the sweet little daddy's girl that everybody loved. There was nothing I could do wrong it seemed, so if I ever told anyone that I was out past curfew wandering the halls and saw what I saw that night I would be dead right now. So I sat next to my sister watching everyone intently. I swear, everyone was so uneasy! They would watch Rose and Scorpius, then they would watch Uncle Ron and the adults around him, then their siblings, then everyone watched James, Fred and Louis to check up on them, finally back to their own conversations and then the circle started again. It made me want to pull my hair out! So I decided to focus on a very interesting memory of me being out way too late wandering the halls...

I was a 7th year at the time, and the Head boy (and my boyfriend) was taking over the patrol for me so that I could wander around and have a good time. Really was bored and didn't like my boyfriend much. So I decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room to just relax and enjoy the night off, so as I walked back I started to hear my cousins voice.

"It doesn't concern you who I date Scorp!" Rose screeched. For a forth year, she seemed to be surrounded by a lot of drama.

"Who said I was concerned about it?" He retorted.

"Who else would have hexed Lysander that bad? James and Fred were in detention, Louis doesn't go around hexing people, Al can care less about my relationship with him, and my brother doesn't know enough hexes yet so that leaves you." She told him angrily.

"That guy got on my bad side." He said trying to turn away.

"Bullshit. You know that you don't like him because he has the one thing you don't have. me." She said and swiftly turned to leave.

I had to say my cousin had some guts to say that to the guy she liked. I mean, in all my years I have giggled, and laughed and finally excepted the guys date, but I never told him off like that. I was wide-eyed and impressed. I jumped back to the scene in front of me. Scorpius had grabbed Rose's hand to stop her from going. They stared intently at each other. Rose's eyes going from his hand on hers, back to his eyes, which she stared into as if she could see for miles. Finally, she realized that his hand wasn't going to move. It was now like the muggle movies that Aunt Hermione showed us, where the whole world seemed to stand still as they looked at each other. I realized I was holding my breath, just waiting for them to kiss.

Scorpius did not pull a muggle move move though. Instead of the sweet leaning into the kiss, he grabbed her face and kissed her, with intensity and passion from what I could see. Rose looked shocked that he actually made the move, but then started to react to his kiss. It was that kind of picture perfect kiss that you would never forget seeing, but it was not the sweet chaste kind of kiss. I watched as it turned into an urgent, passionate kiss, as if they could not get enough of each other. She turned him around so he was pressed against the wall, and the Scorpius pushed her against the wall. Finally they broke apart and started to breath staggered breaths, trying to catch it back. The whole time they were staring at each other. In that moment I was jealous that my boyfriend and me had not passion or intensity at all. The way the two of the kissed looked like electricity was vibrating through them.

They kissed once more, with less passion this time, and he slowly left, saying goodnight to her softly. She whispered goodnight into the air as she stared straight ahead, with the biggest smile on her face. She eventually turned and went into the Gryffindor common room. Then I saw Al take off the invisibility cloak he was wearing, and shaking his head unbelieveingly.

"I cannot believe they waited this long to get it out there. Bout bloody time. Those two are going to kill me..." He muttered and continued the rank until I could no longer see him. I Laughed softly. Good 'ole Al. I walked slowly to the common room giving the Fat Lady the password.

I could not believe that the two of them kissed. Rose's first kiss was much better then mine. I was pulled into the broom closet by this complete cow from Hufflepuff, but I kissed him anyway. What can I say? I was a teenage girl. I kept on walking up to my dormitory, and when I went to sleep, all I could think was: Good going Rose.

I pulled myself back into the scene in front of me. They were looking at each other now with the same passion and intensity that I saw the night they kissed. Al was still muttering to himself and the whole family was being its loud self. I saw that many heads were turning to Rose and Scorpius and either laughing, turning pale, or distracting Uncle Ron.

"So Scorpius," Uncle George started. Oh God I thought. This was going to end so bad. It was not even funny.

"You sure you are here to see Al? It seems as though you are in love with my niece over there." He said smirking at Ron.

Now of all times he tries to start chaos. Probably has to pull off his yearly Christmas prank on dad and needs the chaos to do so. I slapped my forehead. Uncle Ron looked dumbstruck.

"I haven't heard Ickle Ronniekins speechless since Hermione shouted she loved him. Oh the good 'ole days." he said was speechless. No one, and I mean No one believed that he actually just said that.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! I Hate them and Love them. So tell me in a review whats going to happen next! Another chapter coming out tomorrow! It is time for Roxanne! \**

**Thank you to all that reviewed. They are greatly appreciated.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	6. Roxanne

I could not believe my own father just did what he did. I mean come on, he has surely done some stupid stuff. I mean he could never comfort mom when she was upset, I mean he would sit there awkwardly patting her back while she cried. I guess you could say it was a good thing mom did not cry much. Anyway back to the scene in from of me. Mum was glaring at dad at the moment, you know that deathly, you will be finding somewhere else to sleep for the next month kind of glare. Aunt Ginny was also glaring, while Uncle Harry was trying to stifle his laughter. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey were gaping at dad like fishes. I mean really? Come on they should know dad well enough by now you would think. I always had the feeling that tonight he would make a scene. Uncle Charlie was also staring at dad but his eyes flickered from dad to Uncle Ron, back in forth like the were fighting. Uncle Bill was do the same as Uncle Charlie, but every once in a while making eye contact with Uncle Charlie and seemed to be communicated some sort of message. Aunt Fleur, like mum and Aunt Ginny were glaring a terrifying glare at dad. God this was funny. Uncle Ron continued to gape like a fish and Grandmum and Grandad looked back and forth waiting for the explosion. Teddy, Molly, Lucy and Dominique were also looking between the two. While Fred, James and Louis did the same, only with their mouths slightly open and huge grins of excitement on their faces. Vic looked worried. Al was banging his head against his hand. Lily was quietly talking to Hugo probably trying to make a plan of action. Finally, I was not watching this awesome moment anymore. I focused on Scorpius and Rose who both were pale and scared looking. Like we all wouldn't support them! hmph!

See my story begins on the second or third day of term. I can never remember. I was a 7th year, which made them 5th years. Now last year at the end of term, rumors were flying that they kissed and that they were together, but they were not together. I didn't usually listen to the rumors, but its not like my cousin was volunteering any information. Instead I went to the next best source: Al. I swear that boy knew everything about both of them. He was sitting in the Great Hall helping Lily with an essay it looked like. I swiftly took a seat next at him tilting my head and staring at him. After what seemed like forever he noticed me. "What do you want Roxy?" He asked sort of annoyed. Al sure could be moody, and I was not talking about the famous auror. "Well I have been hearing a lot of rumors about our little Rosie-" I started. "Well I don't care now do I? Go ask Rose they are her damn problems." he retorted back. "You see Rose won't tell me, and I have to know if I have to go hex the little Malfoy." I said. "Can't you let me finish this horrid Charms essay?" He asked desperately. Ah, O.W.L. year. "Well you see Al, I am two years older and wiser then you," I started. Bribery was surely the answer. And Blackmail. But cousins do not Blackmail their cousins. "I could maybe help you through it if you just answer a couple of my questions." I said. I mustered my best begging face. "Okay, Okay! jeez Roxy. Scorp and Rose kissed. He didn't ask her out within the end of term so she got pissed over the summer. Now they are ignoring the hell out of each other and pulling me smack in the middle of it you happy? Now help me with this essay!" he said. I had stopped paying attention though. I was watching Rose and Scorpius each ignoring each other, and I mean like acting as if the other wasn't even there. They needed to learn communication. I got up muttering a 'I'll help you later' to Al who threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Scorpius and Rose were leaving the Great Hall at the same time. They had bumped into each other on the way out. They stared at each other transfixed on each others faces. Scorpius must have decided enough was enough, because he dragged her out of the entrance hall so fast it wasn't even funny. He dragged her down the hall and started to rant. "Rose I'm so sorry! After we kissed I started to think that you might think that it was only going to be a one time thing and that that was what you wanted, so I didn't ask you out, and then when I saw how mad you were I realized I was wrong...and...I Don't Know. Rose please be my girlfriend." He blurted this out in one breath. She was shocked beyond belief I could tell. She didn't answer though, not because she wouldn't of, but because Scorpius had pulled into a passionate kiss, at which she responded quickly. The two of them were entangled together with such passion it was not funny. Only about five minutes did I decide enough was enough. I guess you could say I did what my dad would have done. I opened up the broom closet right in front of me and grabbed the passionate couple. I threw them in the broom closet. No one needed to watch them snog any longer.

An hour later. After Rose begged me to let them out, I joined Al in the common room. "Where were you?" He asked exasperated. "Finding out what was going on with Rose for myself." I said matter of factly. "Great what happened now?" He asked dreading the answer. I saw Rose walking into the common room holding hands with Scorpius Malfoy. I smirked. "Find out for yourself." I said. I picked up myself and headed for the stairs. I smiled to myself when I watched Al bang his head on the table….

I was drawn back to the present with that same of Al banging his head with his hand. He was muttering very quietly again to himself. Uncle Ron was still gaping and looked like he couldn't find the words. Aunt Hermione took the reins and decided it was best for her to talk. But first she gave Uncle Harry a help me glance. Uncle Harry sighed and stood up. He walked over to Uncle Ron and whispered something in his ear. Uncle Ron followed him out to the garden to talk. "So Rose…" Aunt Hermione began. But before she could say another word mum finally exploded, along with aunt Ginny and few minutes later. "George Weasley! As long as I've known you I have never heard you say something so stupid!-" Aunt Ginny cut her off. "George this was worse then the 'I'm Holy' Joke. I mean come on, Ron is going to explode and it's going to be worse then the time you tried to sneak a prototype hormone potion into Hermione's drink saying 'well Ron needs to get some already' You have got my son banging his head against his hand and! Oh I'm not finished yet. and you have probably frightened the two of them scared." She finished in a huff. Needless to say dad didn't get a chance to speak again. Mum started another rant. "I couldn't have said it better myself. I mean you have tested products on first years, and you have made fun of your brother, played jokes, made a Hogwarts hallway a swamp, and lied to your brother many times just to see what he would do, but this was uncalled for." She continued but really she repeated herself, and I think you get the jist. Dad was scared straight in his chair, hell most of the men at the table were very afraid of the two women and were happy that George had done enough to keep them occupied for awhile. They yelled, you could hear Uncle Ron exploding outside, a few jets a light from Uncle Harry's wand and a yell of "expelliarmus", and Rose and Scorpius looked scared straight. Al was still muttering. You really had to love our family dinners.

**A/N**** okay don't forget to review. Probably another chapter being put up later, probably Louis, then Fred and then James. We are getting to the good part here! Louis will probably watch them just being together. Fred can watch them say I love you to each other, and James can watch a break-up. Al, Lily and Hugo can watch the getting back together and issues there. I want to say their relationship was not perfect in my mind. So thanks to all my loyal readers, I promise to continue riting this a little more often:)**


	7. Louis

**A/N: Hey everyone! Read and Review!**

Louis Weasley was smarter then Fred and James he had to say. He was smart, because he sat by the window. So when Uncle Harry started to scream expelliarmus, he had the chance to listen. He quickley took an extendable ear out of his pocket. According to him they were the most useful product ever invented, nothing is better then blackmail. He threw it out the window and covertly started to listen to their conversation as everyone else looked at Aunt Hermione awkwardly try and talk to Scorpius.

"Harry thats my daughter...and...Malfoys...Son!" Uncle Ron was saying.

"Ron listen, I'm sure she thought long and hard before getting together with him." Uncle Harry was trying to tell him.

"Probably using her." Uncle Ron muttered angrily

"I think he loves her actually."Uncle Harry told him.

Louis almost laughed, oh he loved her all right...

As a sixth year this year, he was wondering the halls, trying to find Fred and James. It was bad when he lost sight of them, never knowing what they would do without him fixing their plans first. You see today in the great hall, Scorpius and Rose made their relationship public to everyone after a year of going out. At least that is what Al told him. You see I was late for Breakfast, and my supposed cousins and friends, decided not to wake me this morning. Anyway, back to me trying to find those two idiots. If they really did make their relationship public today...I would be suprised to see Scorpius Malfoy out of the Hospital wing.

Thats when I made a turn to got o to the Headmistress office, thinking that Fred and James did some real damage, and McGonagall was lecturing them right now, and I saw Rose and Scorpius standing by the Gryffindor Common room. You see I was no where near the Gargoyle yet, and I was passing by the common room. Wanting to see what Fred and James did, and hoping Scorpius would tell her, I made myself hidden, and listened.

"So my cousins really didn't hex you? Or harm you in any way?" Rose was asking him.

"No, they kept muttering something about having to find Louis before they pulled a prank like this." He told her sweetly.

"That doesn't make sense" She murmured. "They usually act before they find him, I was suprised that when I found you that you were still okay."

"Maybe Al talked to them" He murmured back.

"Hes mad at us." She said almost inaudibley

Next thing I knew, they were kissing. Sweetly, lovingly almost. At that moment in time, I knew I would never have any problems with Malfoy, I knew he loved her even if he didn't say it. How wrong I was though.

They broke apart and put their foreheads together. I wanted to get out of here, not to see this private scene, but after all blackmail was my favorite thing around...

So I watched them kiss sweetly again, and him pull back.

"I Love you Rose." He said quietly.

She stood their in total shock. I really had to hold back laughs. Oh James was going to have so much fun trying to hex Malfoy. Too bad I wasn't going to let him. I really should have been paying attention to her face. I mean anyone of my girl cousins could have told me exactly what she was thinking by her facial expression, not me. I was too busy trying to come up with a way to stop Fred and James next prank on Malfoy. They were my best mates, and Rose would kill them. My mind zoomed on, and Rose spoke finally.

"I Love you too." SHe whispered, tears seemed to be in her eyes.

Again they kissed, goodnight this time, and she walked into the common room. I realized that it was too late for Fred and James to be out, wait cross out that thought, it was too late for McGonagall to be punishing them. Like they weren't going to the kitchens right now, Ha! So I walked into the Common room still thinking about what I saw. It was a comfort knowing that he loved Rose. It was easier to like him knowing he wasn't just using her.

Before I could get too lost in my thoughts though, In the common room were Fred and James looking like they were going to kill me.

"Where havbe you been!" They both screamed at me.

"Looking for you two idiots" I told them.

"well we need to prank Malfoy and need your help." James told me in all seriousness. Too bad I was going to ruin his fun.

"No I do't think we will prank him." I told them with a smirk on my face.

"What!" They both yelled again.

I headed up the stairs smiling to myself, while I could hear them behind me going on about what products they were going to use, until I would stop them of course, and how they were pissed at me. You have to love my cousins.

Aunt Hermione was still making awful attempts at trying to make peace. I started listening outside again.

"THat is my little girl Harry!" Uncle Ron was still yelling

"And you used to tell Giny to not date people too, claiming she was your little sister, and look where that got you!" Uncle Harry yelled back.

"What's that supposed to mean." Uncle Ron said confused now.

"Lets look at some examples, Michael Corner, I think you tried to hurt him once or twice, and if Fred and George ever found out, he would have been in big trouble. Then there was Dean and your little explosion about them snogging-" Uncle Ron cut Uncle Harry off.

"What do you mean." Uncle Ron said trying to play it off as nothing.

"I don't know, lets see me satanding between the two of you while you tried to hex each other doesn't ring a bell? Come on you freaked out when we got engaged, got married and got back together, always talking about iving poermission, and Ginny bat-bogey hexed you, and still went off with me anyway. Rose will do what she wants no matter what you say, and I think you should support her." Uncle Harry said desperatley

All of a sudden I could hear a loud crack on the extendable ear, and a voice yelling: "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

All I knew was, Scorpius paled, Al started banging his head again, and Rose looked nervous. James and Fred were in pranking mode, and I absolutley loved family dinners.

**A/N: Okay three guesses who that is! If you review getting it right, you'll get a prize lol, when I come up with one. Anyway review as always, and thanks to all the review and favorited stories and alerts. I know I haven't updated as often as I should but I had writers block. Fred and a fight are up next!**


End file.
